Puppet Love
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto has a job for Kankuro and Sai. Find the man who is looking for Neji. The problem? They have no idea who he is, what he looks like, or where to start! KankSai: Third in the "Love Series"
1. Chapter 1

_**Puppet Love**_

**Wow, this has been long in coming. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for this installment in the "Love Series". I've also considered rewriting **_**Dark Love**_**, the first in this series. It'll still be the same story, but I'm going to give it a bit more depth.**

**Note: If you haven't read "Tainted Love" you will be LOST. I do recommend you read that one first. This story takes place at the SAME time as that story.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Plot:** **Naruto has a job for Kankuro and Sai. Find the man who is looking for Neji. The problem? They have no idea who he is, what he looks like, or where to start!**

**Rating: M (as are the rest of the stories in this series)**

**Pairing: KankSai**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: The Job_

Kankuro sighed as he sat down on the deep brown sofa in his and Sai's shared living room. After a long day of collecting it was nice to be able to come home, have a beer, and just relax. He didn't have to worry about friends kicking him out, or partners becoming upset with his behavior. Since getting together with Sai, almost a year ago now, he'd been able to truly experience what a peaceful home life was like.

"Move your feet," Sai instructed as he walked into the living room. Kankuro simply lifted his legs, Sai sat down, and Kankuro placed his feet over his lap. "What do we have planned tomorrow?" Sai asked as he turned on a sports channel, and grabbed a sketch pad.

The sports were for Kankuro, Sai had no interest in the television aside from the news.

"Naruto hasn't given us any orders," Kankuro answered as he adjusted the pillow behind him and watched a recap of the games he missed during work. "Damn, they lost again," he cursed as his team came up.

"Why don't you switch to a different team then?" Sai asked, his eyes never leaving his sketchpad. He was sketching a Chinese mythological beast resembling a lion.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "That's not how it works. Switching teams would be like cheating on a lover, you just don't do it!" he explained.

This time Sai did look away from the sketchpad. "So, even if that lover is lousy and letting you down you will remain loyal?" he asked, his expression curious.

A coy smile curved Kankuro's lips and he sat up. Leaning over he captured Sai's lips in a brief kiss and said, "I would, but you have never let me down."

"Then am I lousy in bed?" Sai asked, again he was more curious than serious.

Kankuro's eyes widened before he let out a soft chuckle. Reaching out, he pulled Sai onto his lap, and recaptured his lips. He felt the smaller male setting his precious sketchpad aside, and smirked when he felt his arms wrap around him. Sucking on Sai's lower lip, he silently asked for permission to enter his mouth. Instead of answering, Sai slipped his tongue into Kankuro's mouth, and began to map out the already familiar area. The larger brunet growled lowly and twisted his tongue around Sai's. Soon they were battling for control over the kiss.

Before a winner could be decided the need for air became too great, and they had to part. Sai's eyes held anticipation for more, but also expectance for an answer to his earlier question. Kankuro smirked and whispered into Sai's ear, "You are definitely not a lousy lover."

The two gazed into the other's eyes. Ink black and dark brown pools met and melded as they held the other's attention. The sound of the television faded away. The sketchpad was forgotten. Soon it was only the two of them in the world.

Slowly they moved to reconnect their lips. Their breath fanned the other's face. Their lips brushed and anticipation rose up inside them both. "Lords of Salem," by Rob Zombie filled the silence in the air. Kankuro let out a string of curses as the song rang out in the room. Pulling back a little from Sai's lips, he reached for his cellphone. He was going to kill the person on the other end of the call. How dare they call at such a magnificent time!

"What?" Kankuro growled into the phone without checking caller ID.

"_Is that how you answer the phone now?"_ Naruto's voice filtered through the speaker.

Kankuro jumped up straighter, his eyes grew wide, and he gaped for several seconds before saying, "I'm sorry Naruto-san, I didn't realize it was you."

A chuckle came over the phone and Naruto said, _"I figured. But I'm not calling to discuss your phone etiquette. I have a job for you and Sai."_

"What is it?" Kankuro asked. Sai was already leaning in to listen to the conversation, his face impassive.

"_Someone was following Neji during a job. He dealt with him, but he got a description of the one who hired him. I want you to find the man, and deal with him,"_ Naruto instructed.

Kankuro looked at Sai and shivered. The raven haired man had bloodlust shinning in his eyes. Though the male was almost entirely emotionless, or appeared to be, Kankuro had come to recognize the subtle changes in his expressions. The two he loved most was the one he made during sex and the one on his face now.

"Who's the target?" Kankuro asked, his hand traveling to Sai's ass and gripping the perfect globes.

"_I don't know,"_ Naruto admitted.

"What?!" Kankuro snapped. Realizing his mistake in yelling at his boss, he took a deep breath and reigned in his anger before asking, "What do you mean Sir?"

"_Neji wasn't able to get a name, just a physical description_," Naruto explained. _"I'll give you more details when you get here in the morning."_

"Yes Sir," Kankuro acknowledged. After a few more words they terminated the call. Setting the phone aside, Kankuro pondered who would be after Neji. He didn't personally care much for the Hyuga spy, but he was important to his baby brother's sanity so this would have to be dealt with.

"Doesn't he have troubles with his family?" Sai asked as he leaned in and nipped at Kankuro's ear.

"You mean Neji?" Kankuro queried. He wasn't bothered that Sai had guessed what he was thinking. They'd been working close enough, in more ways than one, to have a good grasp on the other's thought processes.

"Yes," Sai confirmed as he trailed his lips from Kankuro's ear to his throat. "I heard from Itachi-sama that he's had some arguments with his family lately."

Kankuro's fingers dipped passed the waistband of Sai's pants and teased at the creases of his ass. "I believe there was some upheaval about him choosing Gaara over the Hyuga heiress, but that was settled when Neji officially left the Hyuga family."

Sai didn't say anything for awhile. Despite his silence his ministrations at Kankuro's neck never ceased. "Could it be someone who still holds a lingering hatred for Neji's decision?" he finally suggested before biting down on Kankuro's Adam's apple.

Kankuro growled, and flipped their positions so Sai was beneath him. "That's possible," he agreed as he unbuttoned Sai's shirt and began to kiss his chest. "That family has problems."

"And yours doesn't?" Sai inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Kankuro chuckled, "Fair enough. Now," he thrust against his smaller lover and ground down on him, "How about putting work aside for right now?"

Sai's lips curved up and his gaze heated up. Reaching for Kankuro's shirt, he pealed the material off of the man above him, and leaned up to kissed his shoulder. "You're the one stalling," he purred into Kankuro's ear.

Kankuro smirked and sat up. As the brunet worked to remove Sai's jeans the smaller male's hands traveled along his torso. As were many in their profession, Kankuro's body was nothing but compact muscles. If Sai had to compare his body to anything it would be an athlete's. Heck, he'd actually think he was an athlete if it wasn't for the dozens of scars covering his skin. Sai's fingers traced each one as he came to them. Every time he touched them he was reminded how reckless his lover was, and it angered him to think he hadn't been there at those times to keep him safe.

"Stop thinking about it," Kankuro's words drew Sai from his thoughts and back to the present. He looked up into the deep brown eyes of his lover, a questioning gleam reflected back up at him. "These all happened before I met you," Kankuro said as he leaned down and kissed Sai gently. "None of them are your fault."

"I still hate them," Sai whispered into their adjoined mouths. "The fact your former partners couldn't keep you safe sickens me."

Kankuro smiled. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through Sai's ebony locks. "I don't have to worry about that now though, do I?" he asked.

"No, you don't," Sai confirmed and initiated the kiss.

The topic was dropped and work was forgotten as their hands began to search the other's body at an almost frantic pace now. Sai's fingers quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Kankuro's jeans. While he did that, Kankuro was busy reaching for and opening the lube. They had a bottle in every room in their apartment.

A soft hiss escaped Sai as a slick finger slid inside of him. He wiggled a bit to adjust the position and soon a second one had joined it. Kankuro scissored his fingers gently at first as he prepped his little artist. Sai moaned and pulled his legs further apart so Kankuro could have more room. A third finger was added before long, and Sai was panting under his lover's careful ministrations.

"Kankuro, enough… enter me," Sai groaned. Having Kankuro just tease his ass was torture. His lover had a cruel streak and he did like it, but he wanted him inside him.

Kankuro smirked, thrust his fingers inside of Sai a few more times, curled them, and rubbed against that one point that would cause Sai to cry out. As he knew he would, Sai cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was massaged by Kankuro's long fingers.

"You were saying?" Kankuro asked as he leaned down and nipped at Sai's jugular.

"I-ahn- want you, oh gods, inside me!" Sai managed to say as Kankuro continued to play with him like a skilled puppeteer.

Kankuro's smirk faded and was replaced with genuine gentleness. Withdrawing his hand, Kankuro kissed Sai deeply as he moved to align himself with his more than ready entrance. There was a soft whine from Sai as he felt the other's head probe at him, but the protest was never fully voiced. Instead he wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist and drew him in.

Both gasped as they were joined. No matter how many time he accepted Kankuro inside of him Sai always felt near the point of breaking, he was that big. As for Kankuro, Sai was always so tight and hot he had to grit his teeth to control himself. It was like a deadly dance that only they could understand as they began to move. Sai's body moved with Kankuro's rhythm, as if he was being controlled by the other's will.

"That's right, move with me… Puppet," Kankuro whispered into Sai's ear.

"Nhann," Sai moaned and arched up as Kankuro increased his speed. This was the cruel side of his lover that he truly craved. Kankuro's precise methodology when they were connected always made him lose all sense of control, and all he could do was follow the other's instruction. When they were like this, he truly was a puppet under Kankuro's control, and he couldn't get enough.

Kankuro bit down on the ear he had been whispering into, and drew the tip into his mouth. "Ride me," he instructed the ivory skinned man.

A slight nod was his only answer. With ease, Kankuro used his superior strength and switched their positions so Sai was straddling his waist. He'd managed to turn them without slipping out of the other's slick passage. An almost nonexistent whine left Sai as Kankuro slid deeper inside of him in the new position.

"Come on Sai, move," Kankuro instructed as he ground up into Sai's pleasure spot.

With trembling hands, Sai steadied himself, and began to move up and down on Kankuro's shaft. He was like a person possessed. All he wanted was to get the most out of this connection that he could. Kankuro watched transfixed as Sai rocked back and forth. His face was the perfect vision of enraptured pleasure.

"You're amazing," Kankuro sighed.

"Ahn, I can't," Sai cried. His strength was giving out. Opening his eyes he looked into Kankuro's eyes and pleaded, "Please."

Kankuro groaned, sat up, and pulled Sai against his chest. The other let out a small cry of surprise, but it soon changed to one of euphoria as Kankuro thrust up into him. Sealing his lips with his own, Kankuro drank in the moans, gasps, cries, and other sounds escaping from the other. He was close, and he knew Sai was just at the edge. Shifting slightly, he increased his pace one last time.

"Kankuro," Sai cried as he finally came. A smug smile curved Kankuro's lips as he allowed himself to follow along with his lover.

Standing, Kankuro carried Sai to their bedroom, and laid him down on the bed. Going to the bathroom, he got a towel, and cleaned them both up. Stripping out of his jeans, the only thing he had left on, he climbed into bed beside Sai. The other instantly rolled over and wrapped his leg around Kankuro. Wrapping his own arms around the smaller male, Kankuro drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Kankuro yawned as he sat in the lobby in front of Naruto's office. He hated early mornings, especially one's that didn't allow him to have a round with Sai. Still, orders were orders, and they had to be at the office first thing. Unfortunately Naruto's "first thing in the morning" meant 4:30 AM, which was far too early for any sane person.

'_Then again, Naruto's probably not sane,'_ Kankuro considered silently.

"Okay you two, you can go in," Sakura, Naruto's childhood friend and secretary, instructed without looking up. Kankuro never could understand how she could be so precise without ever looking up from that computer screen.

"Thank you Sakura-san," Sai said as he stood and led the way to Naruto's office.

Kankuro followed lazily behind him, his eyes downcast and watching the way Sai's cute ass moved within the constraints of his leather pants. Once inside the office though Kankuro was instantly alert. Naruto was standing in front of his desk, a serious expression on his face. When the young leader of the _Bijuu_ was serious those in his presence were as well. He just had that affect on people.

"Take a seat and let's get started," Naruto instructed. Instantly Sai and Kankuro followed the order. "As you know, Neji was followed last night. He dispatched the stalker, but before he did he was able to get some information out of him. We're looking for a businessman with dark hair who knows Neji."

"Well that narrows it down to… several hundred," Kankuro said sarcastically. "Surely the Hyuga could have come up with something more than that!"

Naruto sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to deal with this on such little information either, but had no choice. "He didn't, and I don't have the time to deal with it. We've got larger fish to fry right now, so clean this mess up fast. I don't care what channels you go through to do it either, just get it done," Naruto said.

"Where was he attacked?" Sai asked.

"Here's the address," Naruto handed over a slip of paper and moved around his desk. "It's a parking garage. Neji was following a recent target, who isn't important, when he noticed the guy. Retrace his steps if you have too. I don't think he has anything to do with the present project Neji's working on, but you never know."

"Got it," Sai said and stood.

"Wait," Kankuro stopped Sai from leaving. "Do we have a picture of the guy?"

Naruto smiled, and flicked a picture over to them. "I haven't been able to identify him yet, but I'm sure you'll get something if you ask around," he said.

"Thank you," Kankuro said as he stood and followed Sai to the door. "Is there a deadline?"

"I want this done before the meeting with the Heads," Naruto answered.

"Yes, Sir," Kankuro and Sai said together and left.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

An hour and thirty minutes after leaving Naruto's office Kankuro parked his car in the underground parking lot where Neji had left the unnamed man. Police were crawling on the level below them, where the actual body had been discovered.

"So, what do we do now?" Sai asked. "We can't get anything while they're here."

Kankuro smirked, "Oh I'm sure we can get something." Sai looked at his partner like he was an enigma. But when Kankuro's smile widened, he looked out the windshield and caught sight of silver hair. Sai smiled and shook his head.

Without saying anything else, Kankuro got out of the car, and walked over to the man. "You seem rather laid back," Kankuro addressed the casually dressed man. "Shouldn't you be trying to act concerned, Detective Hatake?"

"Just another street thug gone," Kakashi shifted his weight as he lit a cigarette. "I doubt he'll be missed."

"Hey, hey is that something a cop should say?" Kankuro asked.

"What does it matter?" Kakashi asked as he handed a small slip of paper of to the brunet. "His name's Takashi Johnson. Mixed blood, probably sired by a visiting military man and then left here when he went back home."

"Got it," Kankuro nodded. "Tell Iruka I said hi."

"Sure," Kakashi exhaled and turned away from the gangster.

Kankuro watched him go with a blank expression. Dealings with law enforcement weren't anything unusual, but that man and his partner, Asuma, were truly a mystery to Kankuro. Asuma had been the one to find Shino after that whole issue with the_ Serpents_ finally came to a head. It was a strange twist when he was later partnered with the most corrupt cop on the force, Kakashi Hatake, and fully entered the underworld.

To add to the strangeness of the silver haired cop, he was dating Iruka Umino, a high ranking officer in the _Bijuu_. He was a man Naruto trusted beyond words. And although his name was well known, his face wasn't. Kankuro himself had only met the man, Iruka, once. He suspected Kakashi's loyalty to the group was entirely because of his relationship with Iruka. Not that he cared.

Turning, he walked back to the car. "So, where are we starting?" Sai asked as Kankuro got back into the driver's seat.

"We're going down to 10th street for a little visit," Kankuro sighed as he started up his car.

"He was a mix-breed?" Sai asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kankuro glanced over to his lover then looked away. Reaching over, he ruffled his hair a bit. "Don't let it get to you," he suggested as they drove out.

Sai didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. He was a mix-breed, half Japanese half Chinese. Because of that he knew 10th street well, and it was on those streets that he'd met Itachi and been introduced to the Uchiha Syndicate. For a mix-breed like him finding a group to serve was his only choice to survive in this city, and so he had taken the hand reached out to him. Now he was working for _Bijuu_ and partnered with Kankuro.

"Maybe I shouldn't go with you," Sai said as they waited at a red light.

Kankuro didn't bother looking over to him. He knew what he'd see: an impassive and blank expression that saw nothing and reflected nothing. "If you want you can trace Neji's steps from the parking garage to the restaurant. I'll handle 10th street."

Sai remained silent for a few seconds. "Pick me up in two hours," he instructed as he opened the car door, and got out.

"Sure thing," Kankuro agreed as Sai closed the door and left.

He watched him walk away in the review mirror. This was a piece of Sai's life he could never understand. Being an abandoned mix-breed wasn't an easy life. He couldn't imagine what he had gone through, but he also didn't plan to pry. There were some things in a man's life that didn't need to be meddled in.

The light turned green and Kankuro continued on his way to 10th street, the district known as Mutt Alley.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**This was originally going to only be two chapters, but I've decided to spread it out a bit more than that. It'll probably be about four chapters, the same as **_**Tainted Love**_**.**

**Voice: … We're going to find out about Sai's past? YAY!  
Me: Maybe a little.  
Voice: Boo, I want to know about my gorgeous artist!  
Me: Kankuro will kill you if he hears you say that.  
Voice: Good thing he's a fictional character than.  
Me: … You're not real either.  
Voice: … Please REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Searching Dark Corners**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Puppet Love**_

**So this is EXTREMELY late getting to you because I was studying for mid-terms and getting over a cold (which wasn't a cold but actually allergies).**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Searching Dark Corners_

Kankuro sighed as he parked his car beneath a broken streetlamp. Resting his forehead on the steering wheel he considered what he should do about Sai when he got home. Yes, he didn't want to pry into his lover's childhood, it wasn't his place to dredge up old, possibly painful, memories. On the other hand he was worried about Sai. The quiet artist barely spoke about himself and the few things he has mentioned terrified Kankuro, which was not easy to do.

A group of teenage boys walked by the car laughing, the sound drew him from his thoughts and reminded him of his present task. With a heavier sigh than the last one Kankuro climbed out of his car, locked it, and headed down the street. He wasn't quite on 10th, not yet. He had parked his car a few blocks down from the worse part of the neighborhood. The kids around here didn't care who you belonged to, if they thought they could take something from you they would.

As he walked the frequency of broken streetlamps became more common place. Due to the lack of artificial light bathing the street this part of town was darker than others, even if it was midday. Still Kankuro could tell when there was someone hiding in the shadows of a building or leaning against one of the busted lamp-poles. This area didn't frighten him, but he was wary of its inhabitance. The kids here ran in packs, small informal gangs that worked as a group to survive. It was sad, but also just another fact of life in this corrupt world.

"Yo Uncle, care to shure a bit of whut ya got on ya?" The slurred accent grated on Kankuro's ears. That was one thing Sai didn't manage to drag with him off of these streets, the uneducated speech.

"Back off kid," Kankuro warned as he continued walking. He could already tell the others were moving in. He didn't want to fight teens, but he couldn't be delayed. Then again he could also get some information out of them.

"And if I don't wunt to?" The teen asked, a grin framed with already yellowing teeth showed from beneath his cracked lips.

Kankuro stopped walking and looked fully at the youth. He had greasy black hair, though it was hard to tell it that was intentional or due to lack of bathing. His muddy brown eyes peered at him in a way that bespoke cunning. This one was smart, street smart, but smart none the less. Deciding to take the chance Kankuro stepped toward the teen.

"You want money right?" he asked

"Yea," the kid's grin widened.

"Then how about a trade," Kankuro offered as he pulled up his sleeve slightly, intentionally flashing the tattoo on his wrist of a nine tailed fox. He saw the kid's eyes widen. Yeah, he knew what that symbol meant. "I'm looking for an upstanding type, someone who wouldn't normally be in these parts."

"Ya mean that guy who was talking to Takashi?" one of the brown haired teen's friends asked.

Kankuro smirked, he picked right. "Yeah, know where I can find him?"

"Takashi aint here, hasn't been back for a while," the one Kankuro was now assuming was the leader said.

"And he won't be," Kankuro provided. "He was killed." He wasn't going to mention by whom and for what reason. These kids didn't need to know that.

Brown eyes narrowed as if calculating Kankuro's words. Oh yes, this one was smart, but not smart enough to pull information from him. After a minute the teen said, "The guy who approached Takashi with a job didn't give his name, but he did leave a number to contact him."

"Do you have the number?" Kankuro asked. This chance encounter seemed to be more beneficial than he'd hoped.

"Nah, but I know who does," the kid said.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed for a second. With a return of his smirk he pulled out a hundred and waved it in front of the teen's face for a brief period. "Who?"

"Takashi's girl, name's Mao-Lin," the answer was instantaneous as the kid's eyes followed the money.

"Thanks," Kankuro said and passed him the cash. Turning, he left without any further obstructions.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Sai's eyes narrowed as he looked at the restaurant that Neji had been eating at last night. Judging by the surroundings the deceased had probably been standing in the same spot he was. It would have allowed him to watch his target discreetly and follow him as he headed back to the parking garage. Unfortunately there wasn't much beside that that he could tell about the location. The restaurant was nice, high class and way too pricey for him. It seemed to be frequented by lawyers, doctors, and CEOs.

'_There isn't anything here that's going to help,'_ Sai decided as he turned from the scene and began walking back to the parking garage.

Walking the path that Neji had most likely taken Sai made sure to pay attention to any signs that could help him. There had been precious little to go on, and without a name or at least a face they weren't going to get very far. Just as he rounded the corner he spotted a dark haired man observing the police investigation with an abnormal air about him. He looked like a businessman, but he seemed upset about the proceedings within the multilevel parking lot. There was no reason for someone of his class to be so upset over the death of one mixed blood punk.

Stepping closer he observed the man closely. His black hair was longer and as he got closer he caught sight of his eyes, they were a pale purple. Sai didn't need to know any more than that to know which family this person belonged to. He was a Hyuga.

'_What is a Hyuga doing here?'_ Sai considered as he stood just beyond the man. _'Their territory isn't anywhere near this area.'_

As he thought about why the man was present the police brought the body out. The look upon the Hyuga's face became one of anger. Sai could remember the last time he had seen such unrestrained rage on someone's face. It was when Kiba had been shot and Shino had learned the name of the man responsible. This Hyuga knew the boy, but how was something Sai was uncertain about.

The man suddenly turned on his heel and walked away from the crime scene. Following his instincts, Sai turned and trailed lazily behind him. He knew that there had been some trouble in the Hyuga family over Neji's relationship with Kankuro's brother Gaara, but nothing beyond that. Due to the discontent Neji had officially left the Hyuga family and after a word from the Syndicate head the issue had supposedly been dropped. But there were still some that held a grudge against Neji for his actions. Could that be the reason? Was he one of the unsatisfied members of the family that still hadn't left the issue alone?

As he trailed behind him he made sure to keep his distance. Sai knew the Hyuga were well trained in their craft, they were spies, but this one didn't seem all that cunning. He didn't even know he was being tailed. Or was he just that upset that he'd dropped his guard.

Pondering the man's actions Sai barely noticed when his cellphone began to vibrate. Reaching into his pocket he drew the small device out and checked the caller ID: _Kankuro_. "Hello," he said as he answered.

"_Hey, how are you doing? Any luck?"_ Kankuro asked, his deep voice coming through the speaker and washing over Sai like a warm blanket. Sai always found it odd how he had that affect on him.

"I'm heading toward the client now," Sai answered intentionally not mentioning that he was following someone. He knew Kankuro would understand him.

"_I see,"_ Kankuro sighed. _"I've got a lead to follow up. You be careful on your end."_

"I'll call you after the meeting," Sai reassured him.

"_Okay, I love you,"_ Kankuro said and cut the call.

Sai looked at his phone for a second before slipping it back into his pocket. He found it odd that Kankuro never gave him a chance to respond when he said that. But he didn't dwell on it; instead he turned his attention back to the task of watching the Hyuga. He noticed that he was no longer heading toward the business district. Now he was heading toward the seedier parts of town.

'_Tenth street,'_ Sai's eyes widened as he recognized the direction they were walking. He really didn't need much more proof than that, but he still continued to trail him. He had to be sure that this was the guy who hired the dead kid. Naruto didn't move on guess work. He wanted solid evidence, especially if this was going to turn into an internal conflict.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Kankuro glanced at the piece of paper in his hand and then back up to the building he was standing in front of. To say it was rundown would have been being gentle to its present state. It was dilapidated. Half of the neon sign was gone, probably spread about on the sidewalk considering the amount of colored glass sprinkling the pavement. He couldn't find a single apartment that didn't have boarded up windows. There was no front door, hinges still stood where they had been placed, but no door hung from them. The once red brick was now brown and black from years of the city air and acid rain.

"This place is worse than Shino's old apartment building," Kankuro remarked as he stepped toward the stairs. Tentatively he set his foot on the first step. When he registered it as solid he climbed up and entered the building.

Like the outside the inside was in a horrible state of decay. The carpet, that could have been any color when first put in, was so thin and brown it was impossible to know what it once looked like. The wall had a ghastly flower wall paper above wood paneling that came halfway up the wall. Both were showing similar signs of abuse. The paper was yellow and peeling, some sections were completely missing. The wood paneling was broken, cracked, or missing in dozens of places. None of the doors seemed to have all of their numbers if any.

'_It's much worse than Shino's old place,'_ Kankuro corrected himself as he moved toward the back of the hallway. Thankfully this woman lived on the first floor so he didn't have to chance the staircase, which looked ready to collapse.

From what he could tell of the faded marks on the doors the right side had even numbered apartments and the left side held the odd numbered ones. The woman he was looking for, Mao-Lin, lived in apartment 111 so she was going to be on the left. Coming to the only door that could possibly be hers, he knew because of the obvious 111 painted onto the door in electric green, he frowned. The paint was almost metallic it seemed to shine in the dim light of the hallway. As he studied it closer he recognized a strong scent, nail-polish.

'_Interesting,'_ he mused as he reached out and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"One minute!" came a voice heavy with an accent. Kankuro couldn't quite place it, but he knew it wasn't Chinese, which he had assumed she would be considering her name. As he stood there trying to place the accent the door opened revealing a woman of Asian descent, but her eyes were a startling blue and her hair had a red tint to it. It was the red in her hair that gave Kankuro the answer to his personal question. "What can I do for you?" the girl asked in what Kankuro now realized was an Irish accent.

"I'm looking for Mao-Lin," Kankuro said.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "That's me," she said, "Mao-Lin Argall."

She was another mixed blood. Then again he shouldn't have been surprised by that. "You're the girlfriend of Takashi Johnson, right?"

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Her eyes watered up even as she tried to fight back the tears. It was obvious that news like this wasn't unusual and that on some level she had been expecting it. "What do you want?" she asked between trying to mourn her lover and control her sobs.

"He left a person's contact information with you, I need it," Kankuro said. He was surprised by the strength shown by the woman has she tried not to show the weakness shinning in her eyes.

She nodded her head and said, "Give me a minute." Closing the door behind her Kankuro could hear her looking for something in a drawer that was probably part of a table beside the door. Less than a minute passed before the door opened again and she handed him a slip of paper. "I wasn't given a name. Now please leave." Without saying anything else she closed the door and Kankuro heard several locks sliding into place.

Not sparing the door a second glance or the woman another thought Kankuro walked down the hallway. He waited until he was outside before he opened the slip of paper. Only a single phone number was written on it, 555-8745. Pulling out his own cell he quickly dialed Shikamaru's number.

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ Shikamaru's lazy voice demanded as he answered.

"A little passed Noon, why?" Kankuro answered with his usual droll.

"_What is so important that you would disturb my nap?"_ Shikamaru yawned.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at the man's tone. He could never imagine what his older sister saw in this lazy man. "I need you to run a number for me,"he answered.

"_Give me a second to find a pen,"_ Shikamaru sighed. Kankuro thought he heard something about troublesome people as he heard the person on the other line shuffling through several drawers._ "Okay, what's the number?"_

"555-8745," Kankuro read the numbers slowly so that the lazy mind of Shikamaru wouldn't miss one of them.

"_Got it, give me ten minutes and I should have the name of the person who the number is registered to."_ Without even saying goodbye Shikamaru hung up.

Kankuro frowned at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. That guy really did have a personality problem. Reaching into his other pocket Kankuro pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and placed it between his lips. As he reached for his lighter a man bumped into him knocking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Sorry," was the mumbled reply.

"Yeah, thanks," Kankuro growled after the man. He had to do a double take has he looked at the man. He was wearing a suit, and a nice one at that. It probably cost a grand or more. He watched him approach the same building he had just left. Something was up men like that didn't come to these parts of town.

"Kankuro?" Turning around Kankuro was shocked to see Sai standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kankuro said.

"I'm following a lead," Sai answered. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing," Kankuro answered.

The couple looked at each other with perplexed expressions when the cry of a woman drifted from the building. Instantly the two rushed toward the source of the sound. Kankuro recognized the voice as Mao-Lin, Sai went because it was coming from the same building his target had entered.

"What do you want?!" the terrified voice of Mao-Lin asked.

The halls were already filling with people making it hard for Sai and Kankuro to get through.

"I don't know anything!" Mao-Lin shouted. "Get out!"

She was obviously talking to someone, but his voice was too soft to hear outside in the hallway. Just as the pair broke through the crowd of onlookers a gunshot went off within the apartment. Without any hesitation Kankuro and Sai both reached for their own weapons. At the sight of the two armed men the other residence screamed and scrambled for their homes.

"You missed," was the cold reply to the gunshot.

"But we won't," Sai said as he entered the room and trained his sights on the Hyuga. "Put your gun down and explain what you're doing here."

Pale purple eyes turned to Sai and he sneered. "I have no reason to answer the demands of a mutt like you," he replied.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed and he fired off a warning shot, it missed the Hyuga's foot by half an inch. "Answer him," Kankuro growled. "This isn't your territory. A Hyuga should have no business here."

"I'm just cleaning up," the man replied.

"After yourself?" Sai asked.

Before the man could answer Kankuro's phone beeped. Pulling the device from his pocket he pulled up the text. It was a picture and name: Hoheto Hyuga and the picture matched the face in front of them.

"You're coming with us," Kankuro said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "You have a few things to explain to our boss."

Hoheto's eyes widened as Kankuro allowed his tattoo to show. But his surprise was quickly masked and replaced with deviance. "The _Bijuu_ has nothing to do with this. This is a family matter," he declared.

Kankuro sighed, he hated it when people became difficult. "Neji and Naruto don't see it that way, and I'm damn sure my baby brother doesn't. Would you rather come in with us, or have Shukaku give you a visit?"

At the mention of the assassin Hoheto paled, but he still stood firm. "I refuse to be pushed around by two lowly dogs," he sneered. Reaching for his own phone he had enough time to press speed dial before Sai grabbed him.

"_Yes Hoheto, what is it?"_ The voice was instantly recognizable to the three men in the room. _"Hello? Hoheto if you're there answer me!"_

With an irritated huff, Kankuro picked up the phone, and said, "He's in custody. If you have something to say bring it up with Naruto." Not wanting to hear the long angry reply he hung up. "Come on Sai, let's get back."

Sai nodded and pulled Hoheto along and out of the apartment. Following him to the door Kankuro looked back to the girl. She was curled up in a corner, fear shinning in her large green eyes. Knowing he could do nothing for her he left.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wait, what? That's it? You left them hanging for a month and that's**_** IT**_**?  
Me: I was busy. And no, that isn't **_**it**_**. I have more planned for the story, so chill.  
Voice: If you say so.  
Me: I do.  
Voice: Yeah, yeah. Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Road Block**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Puppet Love**_

**One more chapter to go after this one. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Road Block_

Ever have the feeling that you knew you could do something, but there was something in your way? That no matter how hard you tried that something would keep you from completing your task? Even at the cost of everything at your disposal the thing standing before you would not budge? Not too many people have experienced that all encompassing hopelessness. It takes a lot to make a normal person to relinquish that much control of themselves. It takes even more for that feeling to overtake someone who had complete self confidence and a ruthless blood stained past. Despite that, Sai and Kankuro stood contained in a room just beyond the one they had brought in only minutes ago.

"This is bullshit!" Kankuro shouted at the man standing in front of the pair. "What the fuck is making you keep us here?" he demanded. He was strung tight and practically bouncing with contained energy; energy he had planned to use on their suspect. Now it had nowhere to go, and he sure as hell wasn't going to attack the one standing in front of him.

Cold black eyes, like winter ice, stared into enraged dark green ones. Kankuro repressed the urge to shiver while he was mirrored in those frozen orbs. The second man in charge of _Bijuu_ was terrifying. With his black hair, black eyes, and pale skin he gave off the impression of a man devoid of all emotion. Of course Kankuro knew that wasn't true, but it didn't keep him from getting that feeling every time he came across him in one of these situations.

"We received a call from my father," Sasuke said calmly, his gaze sliding to the one way mirror that allowed them to see Hoheto sitting on a lone chair in the center of a barren room. A naked bulb shined from directly above him, casting his face into harsh lines.

"For what?" Kankuro snarled. He didn't want to get on Sasuke's bad side, but this interference wasn't warranted. They had been following Naruto's orders, this containment was bullshit!

Sasuke's gaze returned to Kankuro and he sighed, showing just a little bit of how much this irritated him as well. "The Hyuga family head contacted him two hours ago," he explained. "A cease on operations has been called for now."

"What are we supposed to do with this guy until then?" Kankuro asked, his tone shifting just a bit. It was now obvious that Sasuke didn't like this situation any more than they did.

Sasuke shrugged and smirked. "You could go home and clean up," he suggested.

"Fuck you," Kankuro retorted, more good naturedly than heatedly.

"Well if that doesn't interest you, you can take this to Kiba and Shino," Sasuke said handing them an envelope. "They'll be expecting you in about an hour at my club _Static_."

Sai stepped forward and took the envelope. Without even giving the package a second glance he slipped it into an inner pocket and moved toward the door. Kankuro's eyes followed his lover for a second before he sighed and followed after him.

"Sai, Kankuro," Sasuke's voice stopped them before they could leave. The two turned and regarded the Uchiha. "Naruto isn't going to let this spill over to you, and neither will I. You haven't done anything wrong."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kankuro admitted and left.

Sasuke remained in the room for a minute, his gaze fixed on the cause of all of this. Kankuro's words played in his mind like a recording. He could imagine what this was going to lead to, and he didn't like it.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered before leaving.

Right as he walked out of the room he turned the light off in both rooms, casting Hoheto into complete darkness. A cruel smile curved his lips as the man's startled cry reached his ears for a second right before the door closed.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Kankuro resisted the urge to slam his fist into the elevator door. The fact the head of the Hyuga family had gotten involved didn't bode well for things. Judging by Sasuke's words Naruto planned to take all the blame for the situation, which could lead to inter group conflict, something that Fugaku hated above everything. It was strictly forbidden for the groups under the Uchiha Syndicate to fight amongst each other. Anyone found inciting such acts was brutally and cruelly punished. Sometimes the ones punished were used as a warning for newer members.

Kankuro knew this better than anyone, he had been one such punisher. He'd handled several people who had tried to cause trouble, with and without an audience present. His job demanded it of him, but also the world he lived in. You did what you had too to find a place and keep it.

With his thoughts in turmoil the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping out into the underground parking lot, a recent addition that sat below the two basements of the building, Kankuro led the way to the car. Sai was keeping step with him, his face impassive but his eyes told a different story. He was just as upset about this situation. There was just the slightest light shinning within his inky eyes that gave his emotions away.

Reaching the car, Kankuro pulled Sai to him, pushed him again the car, and sealed his lips with his. Instantly Sai's arms came up and wrapped around him. It was a minor distraction, but it was satisfying enough for the both of them as they explored the other's mouth frantically. Hands groped, and Kankuro's leg parted Sai's to grind against his responding length.

Despite the need burning hotly within both of them Kankuro pulled away with a final soft peck to Sai's lips. "Hold that thought," he whispered against his partner's swollen lips.

"For how long?" Sai whispered back. He was trying to regain control of his breathing patterns.

Kankuro smirked and kissed Sai again, this time is was slow and lingering. "Until we deliver that package," he answered as their lips parted a second time.

Sai nodded and Kankuro reluctantly pulled away from him. Both felt cold as they got into the car, but the promise of later remained in each other their minds as Kankuro peeled out and drove off toward the Red Light District.

As they drove a thought occurred to Sai. Turning to Kankuro he asked, "I thought Kiba and Shino were on vacation?"

"They're supposed to be," Kankuro answered with a quick sideways glance to his partner.

"Then why are we delivering something to them?" Sai asked, a confused look flickering in his dark eyes.

Kankuro shrugged. "Who knows. Knowing Sasuke it's probably something he wants Kiba to do for him, and won't trust it to anyone else."

That seemed to confuse Sai even more. "I thought that there wasn't anything between those two," he stated.

"There isn't," Kankuro confirmed. "Sasuke is entirely loyal to Naruto, in every possible way. And you saw Shino when Kiba was in the hospital, but more than that you saw Kiba when we thought Shino was dead. Those two can't survive without the other."

"So, then why does Sasuke put so much trust in Kiba?" Sai asked.

Kankuro sighed. That was something he'd been asking himself for years and hadn't gotten a really clear cut answer on. "Best I can figure, it's because of their high school days."

Sai seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, but turned around and looked out the windshield. The topic was dropped for better or worse. It was just one more thing about the world they lived in that couldn't be completely understood by someone that didn't live it.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

The thumping beat of club music was felt before they even got into the building. No sound could be heard, but the beat was definitely present. Paying no mind to the long line that was waiting to get into one of the hottest clubs in town, Kankuro and Sai walked right up to the bouncer. He glanced at them, nodded his head, and the two easily entered. There was the usual complaint but the person was quickly silenced, probably by a regular in the area. As soon as the doors opened the pair was assaulted by sounds of synthesizer boards, horrid lyrics, and beats that were meant to make a person want to dance. Kankuro loved scenes like the club, but Sai was more of a classical music fan, though that didn't stop him from dancing with Kankuro at clubs every now and again.

The pair scanned the crowd as they weaved their way through the ranks. People high on music, alcohol, and drugs swayed and moved around them. A few reached out and tried to pull them into the primal movement that passed off as dancing here, but it was easy enough to push them away. When they reached the stairs for the M.V.P. sections they sighed, it was always a task getting from the front door to the top balcony.

Nodding their heads at the pair of bouncers placed at the bottom of the stairs the two made their way up. If their rendezvous wasn't down stairs then they were most likely hiding up here in a booth. Stepping onto the raised floor they instantly headed for the farthest booth, near the emergency exit. Sure enough there they were.

As they approached Kankuro rolled his eyes. Kiba was in Shino's lap, their mouths seemed to be fused together as their hands groped and explored each other. Considering how frustrated he already was he didn't want to see this!

"Ready to come up for some air?" Kankuro growled as he sat down, Sai sitting beside him.

The couple broke away from each other. Shino's single eyed gaze glared at his friend while Kiba turned partway to send a matching glare his way. Kankuro ignored the heated looks, he was beyond use to them at this point in time.

"Sasuke sent us," Sai said, hoping to evade the possible fight that he saw brewing.

Kiba's glare moved from Kankuro and seemed to be directed at nearly everything now. Sai found it odd how the mere mention of the second in command could cause such a reaction in the mad dog.

"Well, what does he want?" Kiba barked as he moved off of Shino's lap, but not away from him.

Kankuro shrugged. "No idea, he just asked us to give you a package."

Kiba regarded the burly brunet for a second before sighing. "Then give it to me," he said holding out his hand.

Sai reached into his inside breast pocket and removed the envelope. Passing it over to Kiba he waited as the other looked over the package to make sure nothing had been tampered with. He took no offense to what many would take as an insult. For them the check was nothing more the caution caused by years of not trusting others.

"What does he want, Kiba?" Shino asked as he reached for his drink and brought it to his lips. After taking a swig that emptied half of the gold brown liquid he said, "Did he say anything else to you two?"

"Nope," Kankuro answered as he signaled a waitress and ordered drinks for him and Sai. "He just said to bring it to you. He did mention something about you expecting us."

"Well we weren't," Kiba growled as he tore the envelope and regarded the contents. Kankuro could make out what looked like several photos and a normal piece of paper that was probably a list of names and instructions.

Shino, looking at the contents over Kiba's shoulder, frowned. "So much for our vacation," he grumbled as he reached for his glass and downed the last of it just as the waitress returned with Sai and Kankuro's drinks.

"Another?" she asked Shino, her voice slightly flirtatious. Kankuro gave the woman a steady once over, she was brave for trying to flirt with Shino, but it would do her no good.

"No," Kiba answered for Shino. "We'll be leaving soon."

"What is it?" Sai asked ignoring the waitress as she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Just a collection," Kiba explained as he slipped the information into the leather jacket sitting next to him. "A couple people are late with their payments within Sasuke's area."

"Need help?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba and Shino exchanged quick glances before shaking their heads. "We can handle it," Shino said as he moved out of the booth. Placing a couple large bills on the table Shino pulled Kiba close to him before slipping out the emergency exit.

Kankuro and Sai acted like nothing had happened, and the rest of the club was oblivious to their exit. Normally when an emergency exit was opened an alarmed sounded, but this door's feature was turned off.

Sai looked passed the guard rail of the upper balcony and to the seemingly mindless masses of people below. It wasn't often that they got to just sit here like this, and Sai enjoyed it. When he felt Kankuro's arms snake around his waist and pull him closer he didn't fight the relocation.

"What's got you so distracted?" Kankuro asked as he nipped at the back of Sai's throat.

"Nothing important," Sai answered.

Kankuro frowned at that, but didn't continue the topic further. Instead he busied himself with teasing the back of Sai's neck. Sai moaned softly as Kankuro's fingers dipped inside his shirt and teased his abdominals. Moving to his ear Kankuro licked along the outer shell causing the man in his arms to shiver.

"Let's go home," Kankuro said.

"Good idea," Sai agreed.

Together the pair stood and headed for the door.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

"I will not," Naruto growled toward the microphone of his phone.

"_He is not a member of your group,"_ was the stern reply through the receiver.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto bit out. "He is responsible for the attempted attack on one of my men, and I have the right to protect them from threats. No matter where they come from."

"_Hoheto is a member of my family! Just as Neji is. This is a family affair, and you have no right to hold Hoheto,"_ the dignified voice broke as he argued with the strong willed blond.

Naruto glared at the black phone that was sitting on his desk. He was in his office, the phone on speaker, as he paced the large room. Hisashi had called twenty minutes ago demanding the release of his family member from Naruto's building. Of course he had immediately refused. Seconds later Sasuke had come in saying his father was on the other line. After talking to Fugaku Naruto had promised to forgo the usual procedures of extracting information, but he also made it clear that he would not release the man either.

"The second Hoheto hired a man to follow Neji it became my right," Naruto replied with venom in his voice. He was starting to tire of the man's continual arguments. All he was doing was rehashing the same lines over and over again.

"_You have no proof of that,"_ Hiashi countered.

"The dead boy, the statements from several people, and a phone number that all leads back to Hoheto is proof enough for me," Naruto explained as he took his seat and continued to glare hatred at the phone as if he could someone make his gaze reach the man by doing so.

"_The statements of whom? Filthy mutts and a lowly whore?"_ Hiashi's tone was condescending. _"You mean to hold a member of my respectable family on the word of such creatures?" _His amusement and disgust was plain enough through the phone.

Naruto's jaw clenched and his teeth ground against each other as he tried to contain his inner rage. Any outburst from him could be detrimental for his stance on the situation. He didn't need to give Hiashi any more reason than he already had to be angry.

"_Along with Hoheto's release I also want the two responsible for this ridiculous affair_," Hiashi informed Naruto.

"I refuse," Naruto stated calmly.

"_Those who incite trouble between the groups must be punished!"_ Hiashi spat the law back.

Naruto took a deep breath. He had to be careful how he worded his response. If Hiashi felt that he had reason to suspect Naruto, or anyone else, then he might be heading toward a fight intentionally. "My men were acting on my orders to find the man who hired Neji's stalker. They were also following my orders when they brought Hoheto back here. If anyone was trying to incite trouble it would be your man."

A muffled strain of curses reached Naruto's ears and he smiled. It seemed that the Hyuga head might have finally gotten the full picture.

"_I'll see you in the morning,"_ he growled before hanging up.

With a sigh Naruto leaned back in his chair. Then again the man was far too stubborn to see the situation as it was. Picking up his cell phone he quickly sent a text message to Itachi to inform his father of the situation. He figured the Uchiha Syndicate heir could do more for the situation than he could by calling Fugaku. Let Hiashi stir up the Hornets' nest, it would only get him stung.

A soft knocking at the door drew Naruto's attention from his phone. "Ready to go?" Sasuke asked as he walked in and leaned against the door frame.

Naruto smiled at his right hand man and lover. Standing he walked over to him, wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man's waist, and kissed him. "What do you want for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Korean," Sasuke answered instantly.

"Sounds good," Naruto responded and the two left.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Sai panted as Kankuro thrust into him. They'd come home and had barely made it to the couch before they began to undress each other. With little in the way of foreplay Kankuro had prepped and entered Sai quickly. The smaller man whimpered as the one above him moved within him almost violently. One hand gripped Kankuro's shoulder, his nails biting into his flesh, while the other dug into the fabric of the sofa.

"Kankuro-oh," Sai moaned as Kankuro's thrust rubbed against that one spot within him. "More," Sai begged, his back arching to meet Kankuro's movement.

"Should I go deeper?" Kankuro asked angling his hips so he went further into Sai's tight heat.

"Ah, god!" Sai shouted as the feeling of being filled to the point of breaking registered.

"Or do you want me to be harder?" Kankuro continued to ask his questions, adjusting to each one so Sai got a little taste each time.

"Deep and hard," Sai whined, his legs coming up to rest on Kankuro's shoulders giving him more access to his inner depths.

Kankuro smirked, "Loved to," he replied and thrust hard and deep. Sai's eyes slammed shut and he called out in ecstasy as his lover drove into him at a near merciless pace. He could feel every nerve in his body centering on his lower regions as he rushed to the climax of their union.

"Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro," his lover's name was a mantra spilling forth from his lips as he tried to center himself.

"You coming already, Puppet?" Kankuro asked as he felt Sai coiling around him.

"Please, Kankuro," Sai begged, his mind lost in the pleasure racing through him.

"Please, what?" Kankuro asked, his pace slowing.

The lack of stimulation caused Sai to whine and look up at his partner with bereavement. "I want to come," he panted. "Make me come."

Kankuro leaned down, sealed Sai's lips with his own, and thrust hard into him. As he pumped in and out he grasped Sai's length and mirrored the movement of his hips with his hand. Sai's toes curled, his muscles drew taunt, and soon he was shouting into Kankuro's mouth as his release was torn from him.

Kankuro grunted, but he continued to work Sai's shaft until he was completely milked. Once his lover was sated he came. On shaky arms he laid down beside his lover, pulling his close.

"I love you," he whispered into Sai's sweat damp hair.

Sai glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "I love you too."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter is the last one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you in the final. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Puppet Love**_

**This is the final chapter. For a complete conclusion on what happens you need to read **_**Tainted Love**_**. Other than that thank you for reading and following the story up to this point.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_Final Chapter: Jumping Fences_

Kankuro groaned as he rolled over and a beam of sunlight assaulted his eyes. Quickly he covered his sleep heavy eyes with a pillow. This was not how he had planned to greet the morning. Who was the genius that left the drapes open? Oh right, him. Cursing softly he pulled himself up and glared at the window. As if the afternoon sunlight was mocking him, it poured into the room bathing the area in its warm glow.

"You're up." Kankuro turned at the sound of Sai's voice and smiled at him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Drawing," Sai answered as he walked over to him and closed the drapes. "I forgot those were still open. Sorry, did the light wake you?"

Kankuro yawned and stretched as he stood. "Yeah, but that's alright. What time is it?" he inquired as he moved toward the bathroom.

"A little passed noon," Sai said with a strange tone. Kankuro stopped walking and looked back to his partner. "You look like you had a nice sleep."

Confused Kankuro continued into the bathroom. He found the mirror and his eyes quickly widened at the sight reflected back at him. His hair was sticking up in half a dozen different direction. He seemed to have dried drool smeared on his cheek and down his neck. But the worse was the dried fluids on his legs. Had he really been so out of it last night after they'd finished he hadn't cleaned up?

"Oh god," he moaned and closed door on Sai's soft laughter. It was nice hearing his lover's laugh, as he barely did get to hear it, but this was just embarrassing.

"Don't take too long to clean up," Sai called through the door, obviously trying to contain his amusement, "We have to check in with Naruto later tonight."

"Yeah, got it," Kankuro responded as he stepped into the shower, water set to just below scolding. He really needed to get clean.

Sai laughed as he moved to the bed and stripped it. He had been just as shocked as Kankuro to wake up so disheveled. The only difference was he had a lot more seamen and lotion dried on him than Kankuro did. Then again with how much they'd done last night it was no wonder.

It had been three days since they'd brought Hoheto into Naruto. After Hiashi had visited the _Bijuu_ leader the next morning he'd been shown the door polity by Sasuke. The matter had supposedly been dropped, but Sai doubted it. He might not have been with Naruto as long as his lover but he knew the young blond leader well enough to know this wasn't going to end with Hiashi talking to him like a five year old.

"Not like it matters," Sai told himself as he moved to the laundry basket and dropped the sheets in.

Last night had been their third night off with nothing to do, and Kankuro and he had gone drinking to relieve the boredom that was setting in. They drank, danced, and of course came home and ended up tangled together in bed. Five hours, six rounds, and three bottles of lube later they were both a little worse for wear, but completely satisfied. Sai actually couldn't remember the last time he'd been so exhausted from sex.

"Is there something interesting in the laundry?" Kankuro asked as he walked up to Sai and wrapped his arms around him, snapping the darker haired man out of his thoughts.

"That was a quick shower," Sai said as he turned to look at his partner.

"I was in there for fifteen minutes," Kankuro said, his expression changed to one of worry. "Are you alright?"

Sai nodded. "I'm fine, I guess I zoned out."

"I'll say," Kankuro agreed. Leaning down he gave his lover a quick kiss and headed for the kitchen. He needed coffee, and he needed it now.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

It was another four hours before Kankuro felt present enough in his own skin to call into the office and see what Naruto needed. The conversation didn't last long, they were told to come in. Three minutes later saw them in the car and driving toward the lending office that served as the _Bijuu_'s main headquarters.

"What do you think is so important that he won't talk about it over the phone?" Sai asked as they waited for a red-light to turn green.

"Hard telling," Kankuro frowned and honked the horn when the idiot in front of them didn't move when the lights turned. "But if I know Naruto-san it's probably about the Hyuga situation."

Sai nodded in agreement with that. He didn't think Naruto was just going to let it drop either. "So he's going to have us do something else?"

"No idea," Kankuro sighed as he rolled down his window. "Learn how to drive asshole!" he shouted as he drove by the guy that was in front of them. Rolling the window back up, he flipped his turn signal on, and turned into a parking lot across from the _Bijuu_'s main building. "All I do know is that Naruto wants to see us, so let's go."

Sai contained his questions as they got out, dashed across the street, and entered the building. Secrecy and lies were a daily part of their lives. He was just thankful that that rule didn't apply to partners. If you couldn't trust the guy you were working with than you couldn't do much in this business.

They reached the elevator that would take them to the top floor, and Kankuro flashed a card at the security guard. There'd been a lot of traffic recently so Naruto had employed some of the group's boys to stand guard in front of the elevator that lead to his office. He didn't appreciate unwanted guests.

"Fifty bucks says Naruto wants us to follow Hoheto's movements," Kankuro suddenly said.

Sai looked at his partner quizzically before shrugging. "Not much of a bet, but fine. Fifty says he's going to ask us to check out his place," Sai countered the bet.

The two smirked at each other just as the doors opened. Stepping out into the lobby Sakura indicated the double doors leading to Naruto's office. "Go right in," she said.

Neither said anything as they walked past her and opened the doors. Naruto was sitting at his desk, his eyes were looking at a file until he heard the door open. He smiled at his two mad dogs as they walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat," Naruto indicated the two chairs in front of his desk. "This is a sensitive matter we're going to be discussing."

Sai and Kankuro quickly took their seats and waited for their boss to start talking.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Kankuro grumbled as he parked his car in the shadow of a large brick wall. He could see the top of a large oak tree on the other side. It would provide good cover for them, but first they had to get up there. He looked at the red barrier as he tried to figure out how to get over it. Out of everything Naruto had asked of them this was probably the one that required the most coordination. How on earth did he expect them to scale a twenty foot brick wall?

"So, when do I get my fifty?" Sai asked as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"What?" Kankuro asked, not looking away from the wall.

Sai narrowed his eyes on his lover. "We have to check out Hoheto's house, I won the bet. My fifty bucks," Sai explained.

"Oh, right," Kankuro pulled out his wallet and handed Sai the fifty. "Now, how do you think we should get over this thing?" he indicated the wall.

Sai leaned over and looked up at the wall. "We could climb it," he suggested.

"With what?" Kankuro asked. "I don't keep rope and grappling hooks in the trunk."

Sai smirked, kissed Kankuro, and got out of the car. Confused, Kankuro followed him. He watched as Sai got something out of the backseat, and set it on the trunk. His confusion didn't fade as he recognized it as a duffle bag, one Sai usually packed when he had to do an extended job.

"What's in there?" he finally asked when his curiosity became too great.

Sai looked at his partner with a secretive smirk and opened the bag. "I wasn't sure what the job would entail so I backed a little bit of everything," he said. "Including," he pulled out a length of rope and a hook. "Will this work?" he asked.

Kankuro looked at his partner with a stunned expression. First Sai wins the bet on what they were going to be doing, and he packed for the mission. Since when was Sai the one that could read other people so well? He could have sworn that was his forte. Reaching for the bag he peered inside to see what else his lover had decided might be needed. His eyes widened at the context of the bag. Sai really had brought a little bit of everything. There was a gas grenade, which would most likely come in handy. There were several knifes, a couple more guns, extra ammunition, night vision goggles, glass cutters, wire cutters, a small laptop, a camera, and gloves.

"What no armored car?" Kankuro joked.

Sai tilted his head to the side. "I can't pack something like that in this bag."

Kankuro sighed. "Never mind, let me go park the car somewhere else, then we'll climb this thing." It took Kankuro a few minutes to park the car in a patch of trees were it would be obstructed from anyone else's sight. When he returned he nodded to his partner the all clear.

Sai didn't say anything and moved to the wall. As Kankuro kept an eye out Sai began to swing the rope in a circle as he estimated how much force would be needed to get the hook to the top. After a minute he released the rope, and the hook flew up. It cleared the wall easily. Carefully Sai gave the rope a tug and pulled it back down to him. When the hook caught the top of the wall it dug into the edge. Sai tugged a few times to make sure it was secure before looking over his shoulder to his partner.

"You go first," Kankuro instructed.

Sai nodded. Gripping the rope securely, he pulled himself up. When he reached the top he pulled his gun and checked the surroundings. The branches and leaves of the tree provided excellent cover for Sai as he unhooked the grappling hook and reached for the tree trunk. Kankuro was heavier than him so he wanted to make sure he had a more secure anchor. He wrapped the rope around a thick branch, and used the hook to secure it. He kept his eyes on the ground as he gave Kankuro the signal to climb up.

Kankuro threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed the rope. He was thankful the Hyuga compound was so far out of town. Few people drove this way, so he was positive no one would see his car in the trees, or either of them scaling the wall to privately owned land. Climbing up the wall Kankuro came to a crouch at the top as he drew his gun. So far, so good.

"We should stay here until it gets dark," Sai suggested.

"Okay," Kankuro agreed.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

Nightfall was three hours later, and in that time Kankuro and Sai had seen on car drive by and three people walk by the inside of the compound. Kankuro had taken the time to review the blueprints given to them. It seemed the Hyuga compound was like a family village. It consisted of several separate buildings surrounding one larger mansion, which contained the head family. The house they needed was just beyond the one in front of them judging by what he could see. That meant sneaking through the streets and walkways without being seen.

"Do you see anything?" Kankuro asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing," Sai said. "All the lights are out on this side. It seems Hiashi has some kind of enforced curfew for his family."

"Tyrant," Kankuro hissed as he pulled out the gas grenade. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"A friend," Sai answered with a shrug. "I thought we could use it as a diversion should we get caught."

"You have gas masks then right?" Kankuro asked, his eyes imploring.

"At the bottom," Sai indicated the bag. "Now come on, we're wasting time."

Kankuro nodded and the two climbed down the tree. They used the rope to descend the last part of the tree that didn't have any branches. Quickly they darted across the grounds and headed for the shadow of the building. Kankuro silently prayed the building didn't have motion censored lights. They crept along the building until they got to the edge and slipped along it. Hoheto's house came into view. The two froze in the shadows of the house they had been traveling along.

Hoheto was standing outside, talking on his cellphone. It appeared he was locking the house up. Half a minute later the Hyuga walked down the stairs and down the pathway to a garage.

"We'll wait here until we're sure he's gone," Kankuro instructed as Sai and he slid further into the building's shadow. They waited until they saw Hoheto's lights pass by and another five minutes after that just to be absolutely sure.

Sai went ahead first, his black eyes sweeping across the one lane street and into the surrounding buildings. He saw nothing. Not a person peeking through the windows or the telltale signs of a camera. Still he was careful as he stepped out and approached Hoheto's doorstep. The house wasn't that large, just a small two story building. There was an attached garage, which had held Hoheto's car.

Once he was across he signaled Kankuro to follow. When the other reached the step he kept watch as Sai moved to pick the lock. Thankfully it was old fashioned, and based on their information there wasn't an individual alarm system for the houses.

"_The compound is guarded by a wall and the only way in are the two gates,"_ Naruto had explained. _"Hiashi doesn't wish to inconvenience his family by placing security systems on their houses if they don't want it. From what Neji's said, Hoheto's one of those that don't have one."_

The lock clicked over and Sai opened the door. They slipped inside and turned on the night vision goggles. Using a light could tip someone off to them being inside the house. Kankuro signaled Sai to check upstairs while he checked the first floor.

Sai nodded and headed for the stairs. He scanned the hallway before going to the first door to his left. Opening it he found a simple bathroom. He closed the door and headed for the next one. This one was a linen closet. The third door opened up onto Hoheto's bedroom. Sai checked to make sure the curtains were closed before stepping inside. He went straight for the dresser and began to carefully search through it.

"_I want anything that will connect Hoheto to the kid Neji killed,"_ Naruto had instructed. _"A file, a picture, anything. I don't care what you have to do to get it. Get into his house and find me what I need to bring this to Fugaku-san, but be on guard."_

Sai closed the last drawer and moved to the bedside tables. Just as he opened the second drawer his phone vibrated. Bringing it out he removed the goggles long enough to read the text message.

_Found it, let's go._

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Sai flipped the goggles back on, and went for the stairs. He met up with Kankuro at the door, who held up a disk. "I already checked it," he said. "It's a list of bank transactions, photos, and other files. It's got the decease's contact information on it."

"Good, let's get out of here," Sai suggested.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

"The disk is definitely an asset, but we have a problem," Naruto sighed. They'd escaped from the Hyuga compound easily, gotten into the car, and driven off back to the office. Naruto was waiting for them, and despite the fact he was pleased with a job well done, it was obvious that something had gone wrong. Something they were unaware of.

"What?" Sai asked.

Naruto glared at the disk now sitting before him on his desk. They could practically see the cogs working in his head. Whatever it was it had him upset.

"Naruto-san?" Kankuro called gaining the blonde's attention.

Naruto looked up at them, his crystalline blue eyes serious. "I want you two to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you two," he said. Sai and Kankuro's eyes widened. "You were caught on camera sneaking out of the compound," he explained. "Hiashi is furious, and demanding the groups search for you."

"So, he doesn't know it was us then, right?" Kankuro asked.

"No, he doesn't. Not yet at least," Naruto said as he picked up the disk, opened a drawer, and placed it inside. "I'm calling Fugaku-san in the hour and telling him what's going on. I'm also going to explain why you were ordered to enter friendly territory without authorization."

"But Naruto-san, won't that be seen as an act of aggression?" Sai asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the head of _Bijuu_.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll leave it up to Fugaku-san to decide how to handle things. Now go home and rest. I'm most likely going to require you both soon."

The two nodded and left, leaving Naruto alone to make that phone call.

_xXx Puppet Love xXx_

**After the Events in the Last Chapter of Tainted Love:**

"Can you believe the nerve of that bastard!" Kankuro shouted as he downed his fourth beer in fifteen minutes. "Saying he didn't know about the situation. What the hell was that? He knew about the situation _days_ ago. I bet he knew about it before that kid even began to follow Neji around."

"Kankuro, you need to calm down," Sai tried to sooth his lover.

"And what's this shit about you going back to Itachi's group? The _Akastuki_ don't need you! I need you, here. You're my partner," Kankuro continued to rant.

Sai sighed. He hadn't been happy when he received the order that he was to return to _Akastuki_, but he was originally on loan from the group so it made sense that he'd return at some point. True, he wanted to stay in _Bijuu_ and remain Kankuro's partner, but orders were orders and he had no choice but to follow them. Itachi was the one that had found him and given him the chance he needed to get off the streets. It was because of Itachi that he was where he was now. He couldn't betray that.

"If Itachi-sama wants me back I will go back," Sai said.

Kankuro turned seething eyes to his lover. "It wasn't his order and you know it! This was Fugaku-sama's decision to placate Hiashi. Besides, what about us? Are you going to break it off?"

Sai felt his chest twist painfully. In a burst of emotion he didn't know he had he shouted, "No! I have no intention of that. But if you want me to I'll pack my things and leave, tonight!"

Getting up Sai made for the exit of the club they were drinking at. Several people had stopped and were now looking at them. Sai didn't care though, he was hurt that Kankuro would think such a thing. There was no rule that said members of different groups within the Syndicate couldn't be together. Why would Kankuro, his lover, think that just because he had to return to Itachi's side he was leaving him?

"Wait, Sai!" Kankuro called. He reached out and grabbed Sai's arm, pulling him back over to him. "I didn't mean that," he whispered as he held Sai to him. He was shocked to find the other man crying. "I'm upset, I know you aren't going anywhere."

Sai didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if his silence was out of revenge for Kankuro's cruel words or because the tears were preventing him from talking. Instead he clung to the other, gaining comfort in the familiar embrace.

"Come on," Kankuro said, "Let's go home."

Sai nodded and the two headed out of the club. Sai remained tucked into Kankuro's body as they hailed a cab and climbed in. Even if he was returning to Itachi's side and his group that didn't mean he was leaving Kankuro. His group was his family, but Kankuro was his home.

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what did you think? Sai and Kankuro will get a conclusion on this whole "going back" thing in **_**Suffocating Love**_** Kisame and Itachi's story, which is also the FINAL story in my "Love Series". I do hope to see you there, and thanks for reading. **

**Please review.**


End file.
